Feralas
(770) (660) (440) (330) |level=Scalable 35-60 |loc=Southwestern Kalimdor |pop=2,200 |government=Tribal |rulers=Shandris Feathermoon, General of the Sentinel Army King Gordok, leader of the Gordok Ogres Shalzaru, Hatecrest Lord |major=Camp Mojache (360) Dire Maul (300) Feathermoon Stronghold (240) Isle of Dread (180) |affiliation=Contested }} Unlike its barren neighbors to the north, south, and east, Feralas is a lush forest. Both the Horde and Alliance lay claim to the area and have to contend with powerful local forces. These include the bloodthirsty Gordunni ogres who control a number of scattered ancient Elven ruins, including the vast dungeon of Dire Maul. The ogres have desecrated and defiled much of Feralas, damaging the land with their taint. The Horde in particular is concerned with the unchecked expansion of the Gordunni and has put out a call for adventurers to aid the war effort against them. Feralas is also home to a number of scattered Grimtotem tauren tribes, members of which are hunted by order of Belgrom Rockmaul in Orgrimmar. The far western islands are crawling with Naga and recently several Silithid hives have been spotted. Feralas is also the location of one of the four Great Trees leading to the Emerald Dream and guarded by the four Emerald Dragons. The three others are in Ashenvale, Duskwood, and the Hinterlands. History Once part of the great expansion of Night Elf power, the forest of Feralas holds many ancient ruins as well as the great city now known as Dire Maul (also known as Eldre'thalas to the Highborne), that have long since been overgrown by the native plant life. One possible explanation for its abundant flora and fauna could lie in the fact that Kalimdor was once nothing but lush forests prior to the Great Sundering. It is likely the high mountains that surround the area served as a protective barrier from such outside factors. In Cataclysm In World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, Feralas was retuned as level 35-40 zone.http://static.mmo-champion.com/mmoc/images/news/2009/august/cataclysmpreviewpanel_046.jpg Thalanaar is consumed by the floods in nearby Thousand Needles and Feathermoon Stronghold is abandoned after the waters consume the Isle of Dread and parts of Sardor Isle; New Thalanaar is established to replace the old, and a new Feathermoon Stronghold is built on the mainland of Feralas. Areas affected:Frejya’s (MVP) Cataclysm Compilation * Dire Maul – to the west of here is a new Horde town with flight master, Stonemaul Hold; in the hills north above here is a very large lake with an abandoned burning, destroyed Alliance tower. * Dream Bough – due south of here on the shores of Jademir Lake is an Alliance hub with flight master, Dreamer's Rest. * Feathermoon Stronghold – original is in ruins on the island and is currently the scene of a war between the Sentinels. and Naga; new, much larger stronghold and quest hub has been built on the mainland across the water. * Feral Scar Vale – intact; to the east is a new Alliance outpost with flight master, the Tower of Estulan. * The Forgotten Coast – new location of Feathermoon Stronghold, which takes up much of the central coastline; Zorbin Fandazzle has been moved up to the main road. * Frayfeather Highlands – Hippogryphs appear to be friendly mobs now, with the exception of a single rare mob. Just south of this area at co-ords 52,72 there is a deserted camp hidden in the hills. * Gordunni Outpost – east of here and high in the hills in an abandoned lake and Tauren camp. * Isle of Dread – sunk to the bottom of the ocean; can still be seen, but get the 'Fatigue'; warning when trying to swim to it. * Lower Wilds – now has a peak within called The Emerald Summit; Lower Wilds inhabited by Corrupted Dryads. * Rage Scar Hold – intact; west of here is a green-tinged corrupted Moonwell similar to those in Felwood. A rare spawn Satyr, Mordei the Earthrender, can occasionally be found here. * Ruins of Isilden – intact; east of here are the Darkmist Ruins, very dreary and inhabited by Highborne Poltergeists; due south of the Ruins of Isilden, up and over the hills leading to Silithus, is an abandoned, Tauren-themed camp – nearby is a very large lake which can also be seen on the main map. * Ruins of Ravenwind – southeast of here is a new Horde hub with flight master, Camp Ataya. * Thalanaar – expanded and renamed New Thalanaar, however it is under constant attack by the Grimtotem and is no longer a quest hub/flight path. * Woodpaw Hills – in the east up in the hills is a small Alliance camp with a flight path, Shadebough. In Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects At the behest of Ysera, Thrall journeys to Dreamer's Rest, where with the blessing of Telaron Windflight helps the local druids by soothing the rampant fire elementals. In Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War Following the destruction of Theramore, the Horde set up a blockade around Theramore and according to spies the Horde believes the Alliance will focus to liberate Feathermoon Stronghold first. At the same time Alliance intelligence reveals that the Grimtotem in the region plan to take advantage of the Horde's distraction to attack them. Getting there ; Alliance: Adventurers can travel south from Nijel's Point in Desolace, and then will have to pass between the Twin Colossals and head directly to Feathermoon Stronghold. ; Horde: Horde players can travel from Shadowprey Village in Desolace, then follow the main road through Feralas until they come to Camp Mojache near the central area. Geography Feralas is a large rainforest of huge, ancient trees stretching from Thousand Needles to the coastline in the west and from the wasteland of Desolace in the north to the lush Un'Goro Crater to the south. Dire Maul, ancient ruins now populated by ogres, is an instanced dungeon which can be found in this area. There are no raid dungeons or battlegrounds here, but there are multiple micro dungeons. Maps and subregions * Textured map of Feralas Dungeons Elite areas *Dream Bough *Isle of Dread *Jademir Lake *Oneiros Flight Master Locations : Dreamer's Rest : Feathermoon Stronghold : Shadebough : Tower of Estulan : Camp Ataya : Camp Mojache : Stonemaul Hold Adjacent regions Notable characters Feralas is home to several characters of note. At Thalanaar, Falfindel Waywarder seeks aid in the battle against the Death's Head cult. In Feathermoon Stronghold, Shandris Feathermoon attempts to cleanse the taint that is the naga led by Lord Shalzaru. And at Camp Mojache, Witch Doctor Uzer'i sends bold adventurers into the deepest parts of the jungle in search of mystical muisek (the spirit of animals). Kindal Moonweaver requires help to free Sprite Darters being help captive by Grimtotem tauren. Quests Resources * Herbs ** ** ** ** ** ** * Leather * Ore ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Ooze Covered Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Small Thorium Vein Wild creatures *Bears *Chimerae *Dragonspawn *Faerie Dragons *Gnolls *Gorillas *Harpies *Hippogryphs *Makrura *Mountain Giants *Naga *Ogres *Sea Giants *Sharks *Silithids *Treants *Water Elementals *Wind Serpents *Wolves *Yetis Media Images File:New Thalanaar under attack.jpg|New Thalanaar under attack File:Stonemaul Hold.jpg|The Stonemaul clan has expanded into Feralas Video File:Feralas HD - World of Warcraft Cataclysm File:Cataclysm Feralas File:Cataclysm - Feralas Overview Patch changes * * * * References External links de:Feralas es:Feralas fr:Féralas nl:Feralas pl:Feralas ru:Фералас Category:Feralas Category:Forests Category:Jungles Category:Kalimdor Category:Warcraft III maps